


Second Life

by Winn_Schott



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, Broken Kara, But mostly angst, Cop Mon-El, F/F, F/M, I suck at tagging sorry, Slight fluff, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winn_Schott/pseuds/Winn_Schott
Summary: After three years of losing the love of her life, Kara returns home after work to find that her key isn’t working. She peeked through the window to find something, or someone she never thought she’ll see again.





	1. Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I really don’t know from where this idea came from but I had to write it. So really hope you guys like it!  
> Twitter: @Karas_Crinkle

It has been three years since that day. The day where she lost the love of her life. The day where she became hopeless, and depressed, and broken. She was broken. The day where her whole life turned to hell. The day where she watched him die in her arms. The day she died too. 

* * *

He was a cop, a really great cop that worked very hard to bring justice and peace. 

It was supposed to be a really normal day, she woke up and walked to the kitchen to find him preparing breakfast like usual. She walked towards him and stood behind him to wrap her arms around him and kiss his ear “Good morning.” She whispered. 

He smiled and turned around “Good morning, beautiful.” He said before he leaned down to kiss her. Their kiss got deeper and deeper, and the next thing she knew she was in his arms then was dropped on the kitchen table. His lips went next to her neck, tasting every part of it, but they were interrupted by his phone ringing. 

He looked up to check who it is and his eyes widened “Oh it’s work, I have to go.” He said while putting on his jeans. She got down from the table and put a little strawberry in her mouth. 

He walked her way to kiss he cheek “Enjoy your breakfast babe.” 

“Be careful, okay?” 

He smiled “Always am. Love you.” he said before closing the door behind him. 

* * *

She walked out of the elevator where she was met with a familiar face “Oh hey Kara,” he didn’t let her respond before he continued talking “So I checked that place you told me about, and I don’t think it’ll be a really good place for a first date.” 

Kara looked at him with raised eyebrows “Excuse me? It’s a really cool and romantic place Winn!” 

“Yeah, but I don’t think Eve would really like that place. She seems… I don’t know I just don’t think she would like that kind of restaurant.” 

“Winn, everyone loves that restaurant. I mean the food there is so good and it has a nice vibe.” 

Winn sighed before she continued “Plus, Eve is a really sweet girl, she won’t torture then kill you if you tool her to a place she didn’t like, which I’m sure she will like. You should ask her out already.” 

Their conversation was interrupted with Miss Grant’s voice coming from her office “Okay everyone, come on.” They all entered her office to share their news: sports, fashion… 

While they were all talking, Kara noticed what was happening on one of the screens behind Miss Grant. Her eyes widened, the police was in the street surrounding a man with a gun. Then she saw her fiancé’s face between them. Her heart dropped, it wasn’t because he was in the street in that situation, he’s used to those things. But because he’s not wearing his bulletproof vest. 

“Miss Grant…” She said with a shaking voice, pointing at the screen behind her. 

Miss Grant looked behind her and quickly said “Kira, I need you to take a cameraman and go there to see what’s happening.” 

Kara nodded and immediately got up “James, can you come with me?” 

* * *

They walked there and heard the voice of a man screaming “I swear to god I’ll do it! Get away or I’ll kill her.” It was that man surrounded by the cops, he was holding a woman and threatening her. 

Kara’s thoughts were interrupted by her fiancé’s voice “Sir, please, I beg you, just let her go, and we’ll figure this out together and talk like adults.” 

“No! No! I won’t.” 

Mon-El then slowly lowered down his weapon and threw it on the floor, and got both of his hands up. 

“Sir, Jake, think about what you’re doing here. I’m not gonna hurt you. But if you hurt her, you’ll spend most of your life in prison all alone. Do you want that?” he stopped to look at Jake’s terrified face, then slowly started walking towards him. 

At that, Jake’s eyes widened and his gun pointed at Mon-El “No, stay away.” Kara’s heart started beating fast watching what was happening in front of her. 

Mon-El gulped “I’m not gonna hurt you Jake.” he said before he took another step forward. He shook his head and said once again “No, no stay away!” 

But that couldn’t stop Mon-El, he continued walking by taking another slow step “I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’m here to help you. Just give me the gun and everything will be okay. I swear I’ll help you.” 

Tears filled Jake’s eyes and he shook his head again “I said stay away!” “I know you don’t wanna do this Jake, I know you don’t wanna hurt anyone. So just give me the gun-“ 

“I SAID STAY AWAY!” Jake screamed before the sound of gunshot silenced the whole place. 

Kara’s breathing stopped. She watched as Mon-El fell to his knees and another cop shot Jake. Mon-El was shot. He wasn’t wearing his bulletproof vest! He wasn’t wearing it! 

“NO!” Kara yelled before running to him tears streaming down her face. She got down next to him where his head fell on her knees. She held it in her hands and said through her sobs “No, no, no, Mon...baby, stay with me… stay with me please…Someone call for help!” his eyes were closing when she shook her head 

“No! No, no, Mon, baby just look at me… look at me and you’ll be okay. Everything’s gonna be okay!” 

He smiled a small smile at her and those three words managed to leave his mouth “I- lo-ve...you.” 

Kara couldn’t stop her sobs and shook her head “No, no don’t say that. You’re gonna be okay, you hear me? You’re gonna be okay.” 

Then his eyes closed, his breathing stopped, and his heart stopped beating. He was gone. Kara’s eyes widened, and her heart stopped. She shook his head 

“Mon-El, baby, no wake up. Look at me please…” She said through her sobs “Look at me...pl-please…”  
He was gone. She buried her face in his chest sobbing. He’s dead. 

* * *

It has been three years since that day. The day where she lost the love of her life. The day where she became hopeless, and depressed, and broken. She was broken. The day where her whole life turned to hell. The day where she watched him die in her arms. The day she died too. 

She tried to move on but she just couldn’t. She really tried, but every time she did, flashbacks and memories were back to her. Memories of him. She knew he would’ve wanted her to move on, to live her life and be happy, but she couldn’t. 

She tried to open the door of her house with her key but it wasn’t working. She tried again but nothing happened “What the hell…” she said in slow voice. 

She walked and peeked through the window to see something she wasn’t expecting at all. She saw a brunette woman in her house sitting and eating. Was she in the wrong place? She looked at the number on the door, nope, it was definitely her house. But it didn’t look like her house. The whole decor was different and well, there was a really happy girl in there too.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice she never thought she would ever hear again -other than all the videos and recordings- coming from the inside “Sorry I’m late.” 

No. No, no, no it was impossible. She saw him walking and giving that beautiful woman a peck on the lips before sitting to eat. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears, and she wasn’t sure if she breathing. 

“Mon-El?”


	2. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Mon-El and get even more confused after talking to her sister Alex. What is happening to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m so happy that a lot of you like this story so I had to write this second chapter quickly today. Hope you enjoy.  
> Twitter: @Karamel_Latte37

“Mon-El?” 

No. This must be another dream. All her dreams are of them back together or him dying again in her arms, not him being here, happy...with someone else. 

Tears started streaming down her cheeks. He actually looked real, and happy. She put her hand on her mouth to not let her sobs out. She started pinching herself “Come on Kara, come on Kara wake up.” 

This wasn’t dream. What was happening? Was she going crazy? She got down on the floor and leaned on the wall, pressing her hand forcefully on her mouth, trying to hide her sobs. 

A few minutes later she heard a voice. _His_ voice. He sounded very real. “Uhh ma’am, are you okay? Do you need anything?” 

She opened her eyes just staring at him. “Mon-El?” her voice was not even a whisper. 

“How do you know my name?” he asked with frown on his face. 

“It-it’s me...Ka-Kara.” She said, both hope and confusion in her eyes. 

“Yeah...I’m not sure I’m the right Mon-El. I have to go now ma’am to work but if you need anything just ask someone. I’m sorry.” he said before walking away, but he was stopped by her voice “Mike!” 

He stopped. Only a few people knew his real name. Mike Mathews. 

“Mike, it-it’s me! Kara! Don’t you remember me?” 

He turned around to look at her with furrowed eyebrows “How do I know you again?” 

“I’m your fiancé…” 

He raised his eyebrows and laughed “My-my _fiancé_? My fiancé is in that house.” 

Tears filled Kara’s eyes again. What was happening? 

“Look ma’am, I don’t know who you are, or who you think I am, but I don’t know you. And I’m not you fiancé. Now, please, I have to go. And I think you should too.” he said before getting into his car and leaving. 

Kara just stood there shocked, tears leaving her eyes uncontrollably. No. No, this is all just a nightmare. The worst nightmare she ever had but still a nightmare. And she’s gonna wake up soon. She waited, and waited. She haven’t woken up yet… This wasn’t a nightmare. This was real. 

She got up from the ground with wide eyes, and walked to find someone to help her. After a few minutes of walking, she found a little group of friends, so she approached them and said awkwardly “Hi,” they all looked at her like they’ve seen an alien in front of them -she did look weird with her red face and messed up makeup caused by the crying- “Where are we?” 

One of them cocked his eyebrow “We’re in National City. Are you okay?” 

Kara blinked at him and started speaking like a crazy woman “Yeah, yeah I’m okay… why wouldn’t I be? Because I just talked to my dead fiancé who is apparently alive and doesn’t remember me and is in love with another woman… I’m great!” she laughing. 

They all blinked at her then one of them slowly said “Yeah...okay, nice talking to you miss, we have to go now bye.” 

Kara watched them walking away. What was happening to her? Was she going crazy? She just saw her dead fiancé and then was embarrassing herself and talking like a crazy woman. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone in her pocket, it was her sister, Alex. 

“Alex!” 

“Kara, where are you?! You’re late to the party!” 

“Pa-party?” the poor girl asked confused. 

“Yes Kara, the party! Winn’s surprise party. Come on hurry.” She said before hanging up. 

Kara stared at her phone confused. What party? What is going on here? She had no time to think about that, she ran to her car and drove to Alex’s apartment. 

* * *

The door opened with Alex’s mad figure behind it. Okay, at least Alex’s apartment is still the same. 

“Kara, where were you?! It’s Winn’s birthday!” 

“Alex, I saw Mon-El! I-I saw Mon-El!” 

Alex blinked at her “Who’s Mon-El?” 

Kara’s face paled “Mo-Mon-El…my fiancé...” 

Alex raised her eyebrows and said laughing “Your _what_?! Kara are you okay? Who’s Mon-El? No one knows a Mon-El here, and this “Mon-El” is definitely not your _fiancé_. Kara, you have a boyfriend already. Now, focus-” 

“I... have a- boyfriend?” 

“Yeah! Are you sure you’re okay? I’m really starting to get worried.” 

Kara looked at the ground, tears filling her eyes. She shook her head and tried to breath “I need some air.” She said before running and leaving the apartment. 

“Kara-“ Alex tried to stop her but she was already gone. 

She kept running in the street, tears streaming down her cheeks, not caring about the looks people are giving her. She finally stopped in a weird place to catch her breath, a place full of trees but with no people. She didn’t know how long she has been running but the sun was already gone. 

She lay down on the grass and looked at the sky full of stars. Memories were coming back to her. She remembered how Mon-El said that that woman was his fiancé, and that brought back the memory of when he proposed to her. 

* * *

_One of Kara’s favorite places was the beach. She just loved the touch of the soft sand, and the cold water on her skin. So she was happy when Mon-El took a day off and told her that they’re going to the beach._

__

_When they arrived, she immediately started running and jumping on the sand like a five year old girl. She turned around with a grin on her face to look at her boyfriend “Can you catch me Mon-El?”_

__

__

_”Is that really a question?”_

__

__

_“You didn’t answer it.” She said with a smirk on her face._

__

__

_Mon-El smiled and started running towards her. She laughed and immediately ran. She looked behind her still laughing and stick her tongue out mocking him. He smiled at her. She was fast, but he was faster. The next thing she knew, he caught her in his arms and spun her around, both of them laughing. He then stopped and kissed her, then dropped her on the sand. He kissed her again then asked her with a smile on his face “Wanna play soccer?”_

__

____

_____ _

_She chuckled “What?”_

__

_____ _

__

__

______ _ _

__

_Then out of nowhere, he brought a ball to play “Are you scared little Danvers?”_

____

______ _ _

____

____

_______ _ _ _

____

_“Pfft, no I’m not.”_

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_“Prove it.” he said before he kicked the ball and started the game._

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_They spent the whole game laughing and joking around but then Mon-El kicked the ball so far away that they couldn’t see it anymore._

_______ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_Kara groaned “Mon-El!” She said with a pout._

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_“Don’t worry babe, I’ll get it.” he said jogging away._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_A few minutes passed and he still hasn’t come back, so she decided to go search for him._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Walking slowly on the soft sand, she saw what looked words written in the sand, she got a little closer and read:  
_ “Remember when we first me and you were so awkward and cute?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She walked a few more steps forward and found another phrase:_  
“I liked you the second I saw you. Or maybe was it love at first sight?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She kept walking and walking, and every few steps she found another thing written, they all formed this:_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“To be honest, you weren’t even my type, but you were different. You are so special. And you made me a better person and inspired me to be the best version of myself. I know I’m beginning to sound like a broken record but, I admire you Kara Danvers. And with everything that I have, I love you. And I want to always keep loving you. I want to wake everyday next to you. I want to prepare you breakfast. I want to kiss you and show every man out there that you’re mine. I want to laugh, and cry, and break the rules with you. Because you, Kara, you’re the love of my life. And I will always love you.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_By the last phrase tears were already streaming down her cheeks, then she saw it, the last one with him kneeling down behind it on one knee with a little red box in his arms. She looked down to read the last sentence_ “Will you marry me?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_When she looked up at him, he had already opened the box with the ring inside it, she didn’t even hesitate before she said in a low voice “Yes…”_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He smiled a little smile but wanted to make sure “What?”_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yes!” She said before running towards him and kissing him then hugging him “Yes Yes Yes! Absolutely yes!”_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Then he put the ring in her finger, then kissed her again. She was gonna get married to Mon-El!!_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Remembering that brought tears back to her eyes again. A few seconds later, she heard a strange sound then saw what looked like an enormous ship? 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She blinked then rubbed her eyes, but the ship was still there, but then a few seconds later it disappeared. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh god, oh no I’m definitely going crazy.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going on?! Let me know.  
> Twitter: @Karamel_Latte37


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful yet heartbreaking memories of Christmas come back to Kara. And will she regret what she said while talking to Mon-El again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m so happy that you guys are liking this and I’m trying as much as I can to write faster. Hope you guys like this!!  
> 

“Oh god, oh no I’m definitely going crazy.” 

She got up and started walking home, thinking about a million different thing, but mostly about Mon-El and how different he looked. He kinda had the same personality, but he seemed...just different than the Mon-El Kara knew and loved. He didn’t have that smile and that light in his eyes. 

When she arrived at her house, Kara remembered that it wasn’t her house. It was Mon-El and his _fiancé_ ’s house. It made sense since it was the house Mon-El bought for both of them when he asked her to move in with him and she didn’t let him do anything with the decor. Another memory came back to her. A very dear and beautiful memory of Christmas... 

* * *

_It was Christmas and their second year anniversary -since their first kiss was at Christmas under the mistletoe, but that’s a different story.-_

__

_“So have you brought Mon-El a present yet?” asked Alex._

__

__

_Kara looked at her “Alex, we’re walking in the mall because I called you and told you that I don’t know what present I should give him, do you think I have brought him one yet?”_

__

__

_Alex chuckled and shook her head._

__

__

_“But you know, this isn’t only Christmas it’s also our second year anniversary and I want to make it special.”_

__

__

_“Well, you should bring him something important and loving, doesn’t have to be a huge super expensive gift. As long as it is meaningful and coming from your heart, he’s gonna love it.” Alex said to help her little sister who nodded and sighed._

__

_Kara stopped and looked at Alex “I have an idea.”_

__

* * *

__

_“So did you decide what to gift Kara?” Winn asked his friend._

__

_“Yeah… I think it’s time that Kara moves in with me.” he said confidently._

__

_Winn looked at him and smiled with raised eyebrows._

__

_“What? You don’t think she’ll accept?” Mon-El asked worried._

__

_“No, no she’ll definitely do it. It’s not that it’s just… it’s really nice to see you finally taking this step.”_

__

_Mon-El smiled because he knew what his best friend meant. He has of course been in many relationships before Kara, but he never felt ready to take the next step and move in with the girl. But with Kara… she was different. She made him do stuff he never did before. And he loved that about her._

__

* * *

__

_“Come on guys! It’s time for the gifts!” Winn screamed to bring everyone’s attention._

__

_Everyone moved except Alex, Winn sighed “Alex, drinks are ready!”_

__

_Hearing that she immediately got up from the couch “I’m ready.”_

__

_They all gave each other the gifts they bought until it was only Kara and Mon-El left. She looked at him biting her lip “Do you really think I forgot about you?”_

__

_He smiled and watched her as she brought a big box from the back._

__

_He opened it to find a big picture frame with a compilation of many photos. When he got closer he saw that these small pictures were pictures of them taken by almost every occasion or anytime they spent together. It was like a big summary or reminder of every beautiful time they spent together in the last two years._

__

_Tears filled his eyes and he turned around and smiled at her “Thank you, Kara.” he leaned in and kissed her then said “This will perfectly fit on the wall of our new house.”_

__

_Her eyes widened and she asked with a grin “What?”_

__

_Then from his pocket, he took a little box and got on his knees “Kara Danvers,” then he opened it and in it was a key “will you move in with me?”_

__

_“Yes!” She screamed laughing._

__

_“My apartment doesn’t fit for both of us so I bought a new house.” She laughed as he held her in his arms and spun her around._

__

_Everyone else was standing watching this beautiful scene in front of them in silence, until Winn decided to break it “You two are so cute.”_

__

_“They’re so extra.” Alex then joined._

__

* * *

__

_“So, that’s the last one.” Mon-El said putting the last box on the floor of their new house._

__

_She slowly walked towards him biting her lip “I’m so happy.”_

__

_“Yeah?” He asked putting his arms on her waist and bringing her closer to him._

__

_“Yeah.”_

__

_“I’m happy you’re happy.” he said before he kissed her._

__

_That slow simple kiss turned deeper passionate. Seconds later, they were both walking to the bed taking off each other’s clothes._

__

_Her back fell on the mattress, her hands holding his neck and bringing him down with her. They kept devouring each other’s mouths, his hands sliding to her thighs and her legs wrapped around his waist. She threaded her fingers through his hair as his lips soon moved to her neck, then to her shoulder and next to her collarbone, still tasting her skin._

__

_His hand then moved to cup her breast, his thumb sliding across her nipple, as the other was already in his mouth. Her back arched into him as he gently sucked..._

__

_She leaned backwards breathing heavily she looked at him near her “That was an amazing first sex in this house.” She said which made him laugh and nod still trying to catch his breath._

__

_He turned around and looked at her as she did the same. He kept looking, many emotions clear in his eyes, she chuckled “What?”_

__

_But his face remained serious and calm “You know I’ll always love you Kara, no matter what happens. I will always love you.”_

__

_She smiled at him, she saw complete honesty in his eyes “I know that.”_

__

* * *

__

He will always love her. Always. Yeah, doesn’t seem like it. Still, she could judge anything or anyone right now since she doesn’t even know what the hell is going on. She would’ve thought that maybe he was acting like he didn’t know her for an unknown reason, but she remembered her conversation with her sister and how she didn’t know a Mon-El either, and how apparently she had a boyfriend who she had no idea who the hell he was. 

__

__Her thoughts were interrupted with his voice coming from behind her “It’s you again.”_ _

__

__She turned around with fear and sadness in her eyes “Look, I’m sorry for the way I acted today. I don’t know why but I kept thinking about it today and I feel bad.”_ _

__

__She kept staring at him. He still had the same kind and sensitive heart, one of the many things she loved about him. He wasn’t even rude to her yet he still felt bad._ _

__

__“So I was thinking, maybe we can talk over coffee or something?”_ _

__

__She hesitated. She wasn’t even sure if what was happening was real. The. She remembered all the torture._ _

__

__She remembered him dying in her arms, him telling her that he loves her then taking his last breath. It all felt like an eternity._ _

__

__She remembered staying on the street crying and screaming, holding him in her arms and not letting anyone touch him._ _

__

__She remembered staying at Alex’s apartment for weeks cause she just couldn’t go back to her-their house. And then when she finally did, she couldn’t even sleep in their bed so she stayed at the couch, most of the nights staring at the ceiling with tears streaming down her cheeks._ _

__

__She remembered every single nightmare she had, she couldn’t forget them cause every single one of them was worse than the other._ _

__

__She remembered having breakdowns and screaming and breaking stuff in the house multiple times._ _

__

__She remembered crying on her sister’s shoulder when watching musicals that reminded her of him._ _

__

__She remembered the darkest days, where she crawled up in a ball and cried at his death anniversary. She remembered how she held back her tears when she was given her award for the best reporter when he was the one that believed in her and that she can be an amazing reporter._ _

__

__She remembered walking down the street and seeing other couples happy together when she was walking alone hoping and praying that nothing like what was happening to her even happens to anyone else._ _

__

__She remembered trying to move on, but failing miserably since every date she went on, she pictured him sitting in front of her, and ended up leaving with tears in her eyes._ _

__

__She remembered every little painful moment that happened in those last three years. And she couldn’t go and talk to him and spent time with him, then wake up to find that nothing is real. But she couldn’t stop those words from getting out of her mouth “Yeah...yeah sure.”_ _

__

__“Great! We’ll meet at Noonan’s, tomorrow? Is tomorrow good for you?”_ _

__

__She couldn’t open her super dry mouth, so she just nodded yes._ _

__

__“Okay, awesome. See you tomorrow uhm…”_ _

__

__Then it hit her, he didn’t know her. Right. “Ka-Kara.”_ _

__

__“Kara.” Oh god how much she missed hearing her name coming out of his mouth so smoothly. “I’m Mon-El… but you already somehow already knew that.” he said awkwardly._ _

__

__“Anyways, yeah, see you tomorrow Kara.”_ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?! Hopefully next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to meet up with Brainy, one of her best friends, and things get more and more confusing. Kara tells Alex about what's happening. Will her sister believe her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry for the wait. I took a break because a lot of things were happening in my personal life and then when I came back, all my files were gone so I had to write everything all over again. But anyways, thank you all for your patience and support and really hope you like this chapter!

“Anyways, yeah, see you tomorrow Kara.” 

She nodded at him not able to let any word out before he entered his house.  
Wait. So if that’s his house, then where is her house? Her old loft? 

The sound of her phone ringing in her pocket interrupted her thoughts. 

“Hey, Brainy.” She said, her mouth dry. 

“Hi Kara. Weren’t we supposed to meet at that new restaurant today?” 

“What restaurant?” 

“That new restaurant that opened right next to CatCo.” 

She blinked then realized what was he talking about. Wait. That was supposed to be a comic book store. Oh right, she’s going crazy. Makes sense.  
“Uhh, yeah okay I’ll be there in 10.” 

Brainiac was his name. He grew up in a weird family that decided to name him a weird name, but his friends just call him Brainy. He was one of her best friends that she met at CatCo. He is a handsome and genius young man, yet a little bit weird, which was one of the main reasons that made Kara like him. And by like him she means like him like him. Then they got together, and she grew to love him. But after a few months of dating, her feelings started to suddenly and strangely disappear, she realized that they are so much better as friends. And he was understanding and didn’t push her. After a year, she met Mon-El, and she realized she never actually fell in love with Brainy. She loved him but was not in love with him. She knew how it felt to really fall in love with someone when she met Mon-El. 

When she arrived, she found a completely different place than the one she passed by a couple of days ago. She slowly pushed the door to this strange restaurant enjoying the beautiful decor when she heard Brainy’s voice coming from the last table in the corner of the restaurant next to a big window. She smiled a small smile and started walking his way, a little confused by the way he was looking at her. 

When she was only a few steps away from him, she saw him walking and getting closer to her. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. She stood there shocked with wide eyes, too shocked to pull away. When the young man felt her not responding to his kiss, he pulled away with worried eyes “Are you okay?” 

She blinked at him “ No. No! What the hell was that Brainy?!” 

“What was what?” he asked confusion clear on his face. 

_“That!”_

He stared at her “You didn't really explain what do you mean by _that_.” 

“ _That_ Brainy! _You kissing me_! What the hell was that?!” 

He furrowed his brows “I can't kiss my girlfriend?” 

Her face turned pale, she stood there shocked and confused with what she heard. 

“You-r gi-rlfriend?” 

“Kara are you okay? Alex called and told me you were acting very strangely. She was so worried and now I am too. What is happening to you?” 

Tears started filling her eyes again ”What is happening to me?” she thought out loud her voice cracking. 

He looked at her and got closer “Kara, who is Mon-El?” She immediately looked up at him “Mon-El,” she whispered with wide eyes “You know Mon-El?” she asked with a glimpse of hope in her eyes. 

He looked at her with a sad and hurt expression shaking his head “No. No, Kara, I don't know anyone named Mon-El.” She looked down trying very hard to not let her tears escape her eyes when he spoke again “Kara, who is Mon-El?” 

Kara kept staring at the floor thinking. If she told him who Mon-El was, he would probably not believe her. Her own sister was so confused, she was so confused. Was it all a dream? Was all she had with Mon-El a dream? No. No it can't be. That was all real. Her feelings and deep love for him were real. What was she supposed to do? She gulped and shook her head “No one. He's no one. I need some fresh air, sorry I’ll-I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Kara wait!” He tried to stop her but she was already out of the door. 

She quickly walked on the street to her old loft which was only five streets away. When she arrived at her door, she looked in her pockets hoping she would find her keys and she did. She unlocked the door and her eyes landed on a completely different decor. She dropped her keys on the floor and immediately ran to her room to look in drawers. 

She opened the one on his side of the bed but didn't find what she was looking for. She didn't find his cute glasses. She didn't find his white shirt. And she didn't find his copy of Romeo and Juliet. When they used to live in that loft together, he always kept those things in that drawer. But they were not there. 

She fell on the ground sobbing, screaming his name seriously believing she was going crazy. She suddenly felt some hands around her and a voice constantly repeating her name trying to calm her down. After almost an hour of crying, she lay down hugging her sister who was so hurt and confused seeing her younger sister like that. 

After a few minutes of just staring at the ground, she finally started talking and telling her what was happening. Alex knew that Kara won’t lie about something like that, especially since she spent hours crying and saying that man’s name. But it still makes zero sense. She was totally fine but now she's kinda turning crazy. She didn't know what to believe. 

“Kara, I-I am sorry but, I need some time to think about what you just said.” 

She gulped and nodded “Yeah, yeah I understand that.” 

Tears filled Alex’s eyes. She didn't like seeing he sister like that. “I’m sorry I have a meeting in about ten minutes I-I have to go.” she lied her voice cracking. 

She got up from the couch, kissed Kara’s forehead before quickly going out of the house. 

She lay down on her couch staring at the ceiling, remembering the day she first met him… 

* * *

_She was so tired. She was with Miss Grant at an event all night and didn't get more than three hours of sleep. She walked into CatCo with her hair in a messy bun, sunglasses on her eyes and a latte in her hands._

_She was walking her head down when she heard Eve’s voice coming from behind her “Hey Kara! Hey! I wanted to introduce you to my friend Mon-El.”_

_She turned around and her eyes fell on a tall extremely cute and handsome young man. And he was hot. By hot she meant_ hot. 

_While standing watching him walking towards her without Eve to help her, she remembered how she looked. The day she is introduced to a hot guy, she looked like a sick old lady. Great._

_“Hi,” he said with a charming smile “I’m Mon-El, Eve’s old friend from school.”_

_“Wow from school?! Cool.” She said trying to act calm a cool._

_He smiled and raised his eyebrows, her eyes widened “Oh! Sorry! Gosh…” she awkwardly said giggling “I’m Kara Danvers.”_

 _When she took off her sunglasses, his mouth felt dry and the next word just came out of his mouth without noticing “Comets.” She cocked her eyebrow “What?”_

_“Nothing. You have beautiful eyes by the way.”_

_She blushed at his words “Thank you. You have beautiful eyes too.” She said but when she saw his eyes widened she quickly said “I-I mean they’re really...uhm...interesting. Are they blue or grey I’m not completely sure?”_

_He chuckled “They’re blue.”_

_“Oh! So we’re both blue! Haha that’s so funny…”_

_There was silence so she decided to end this awkwardness and embarrassment and leave “So, I need to go or else Miss Grant will probably kill me.” She giggled “Ok...bye Mon-El.”_

_“Bye Kara.”_

_She turned around and started cursing herself. What she didn’t know was the the the young hot man behind her was still staring at her with a smile on his face._

_She was different. He didn’t know what was it, but she was just different. And although that conversation was so awkward, he wanted to keep talking to her more and more. He wanted to get know her more and more._

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on her door “It’s unlocked!” She screamed cause she was so tired and couldn’t get up from the couch. 

“Kara,” it was Alex “I was walking down the street to get some fresh air cause…I am seeing these flashes, like visions almost of this woman that I don’t know, and I swear I saw something huge in the sky that looked like an alien ship but then it disappeared! Just vanished like that!” She exclaimed. 

By that part of the story, Kara was already standing “What did that woman look like?” she asked. 

“Uhh, black hair, brown eyes, beautiful smile with dimples, a Latina maybe I don’t know…” 

“Maggie.” 

“What?” Alex asked confusion clear on her face. 

“Alex, I don’t know what it is, but something’s going on here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any theories about what is happening? I'm trying to drop hints. Tell me what you think in the comments.  
> You can dm me on my Twitter: @Karas_Crinkle


	5. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-El go and talk at Noonan's. Kara sees that mysterious thing in the sky again, but this time she wasn't alone. What could that be?
> 
> "After three years of losing the love of her life, Kara returns home after work to find that her key isn’t working. She peeked through the window to find something, or someone she never thought she’ll see again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So sorry I took this much time. I wasn't going to update this story until I finish school, which I will in a few weeks, but I felt bad that I left you with that cliffhanger so I woke up and I wrote this chapter today. Hope you enjoy.

“Alex, I don’t know what it is, but something is going on here.” 

“What is happening?” 

“I don't know, I’ve been asking myself this question for days and I- Alex are you okay?” she asked with furrowed brows because her sister’s eyes suddenly widened. Her face went pale and she was clearly not listening to her anymore. 

“Alex?” she asked again worried. A few seconds later, words finally left Alex’s mouth “Again. I saw her again.” 

Before Kara could say anything the scared and confused Alex continued “I’m not just seeing this woman it's also like...feelings too that suddenly come I-” she looked down and shook her head then her eyes filled with tears looked up at her sister again “Kara, what is happening to me?” she asked her voice cracking. 

Kara shook her head and put both of her hands on her sister’s shoulders then hugged her before saying “I’m sorry Alex, I don't know. We’ll find out and we're gonna get through this together ok?” 

“Ok.” 

“Ok.” she said looking at Alex’s face with a smile “Can we eat something now cause I’m really hungry.” 

“Yeah me too.” 

They both laughed and walked to the couch to watch something and order some Chinese food. ****

**The next morning**

Her eyes slowly opened and she felt a heavy object on her thigh. She looked down and found her sister sleeping on her. She suddenly remembered her conversation with Mon-El and that she was supposed to meet him at Noonan’s. She looked at her phone to see what hour is it. Her eyes widened and she immediately got up from the couch forgetting her sister that wasn't asleep anymore because of her. 

“Oh my god oh my god… Oh my god!” Kara screamed. 

“What's going on?” Alex asked in a sleepy voice. 

“I have to go meet him. I-” 

“Whoa whoa whoa slow down, meet who?” 

She thought for a minute, if she told her she was going to meet the man she has been talking about for two days, she would probably won't let her leave the apartment. 

“Winn! Gonna go meet Winn.” 

“Really? Where?” 

“At Noonan’s.” 

“Ok...so why were you jumping and running like a crazy person?” 

“I- don't want to be even more late that's it.” 

By the time she said that sentence, she had finished getting ready and put her hand on the door knob ready to leave. “Ok have a good time.” Alex said not saying anything about the crinkle between her sister’s eyebrows. 

“Ok thank you, see ya.” Kara said closing the door behind her. 

Kara quickly walked, almost ran, to Noonan’s. She never took Mon-El’s number and they never agreed to an hour to meet but she knew that he always went there at 8am every morning. 

When she arrived, breathless, she found him at the table he used to always sit on. She gulped and slowly started walking towards him, her heart racing. She didn't know what was gonna happen or what was she supposed to say or do. 

But then she saw his eyes look straight into hers and her heart stopped. He looked really uncomfortable when he got up but he smiled a small fake smile “Hey Kara.” 

“Hey,” she managed to let out of her mouth “it’s good to see you.” 

They sat down before he said “I didn't know what you would like but I got you a caramel latte, and if you don't like it I can order something else-” 

“No, no thank you,” She said looking down at the latte in front of her “it's actually my favorite.” 

His face was unreadable when he asked “Really?” 

“Yeah it is.” 

He looked down “Huh…” 

She furrowed her brows “Is that ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah it's just...nothing important. Anyway, how are you?” he quickly changed the subject. 

“I...am good.” 

“That's good. Listen, I’m sorry again for the way I acted before I was just really...confused.” 

“Yeah no it's ok, I get it.” Kara said smiling. 

“I know but-” 

“No but. It's all good.” 

She remembered how Mon-El always kept apologizing, and this conversation reminded her of that time when he couldn't celebrate her birthday with her… 

* * *

__

_“I’m so so sorry Kara.” he apologized on the phone._

__

__

__

_“Mon-El, I told you it's ok. You have important work, you're saving lives.” she heard him sigh before continuing “Also, it's not like I’m celebrating alone. I have Alex, Winn, James, Lena, Sam and Brainy. That's six people! Oh wait there's also John coming, so seven! Of course it would've been more fun if you were here but it's ok really.”_

__

_“I know but-”_

_She didn't let him finish “No but. It's all good. I have to go now to help Alex with something, ok? Love you baby.”_

_“Love you too.” she heard him say before hanging up._

_It was time for her little birthday party. Mon-El knew that she was having fun, but he still felt bad he couldn't be with her because he really wanted to see that smile and hear that laugh after she blew up all twenty five candles._

_Meanwhile Kara was really having fun. They drank, played board games, sang and ate cake. She still missed him but she understood why he couldn't be there._

_She woke up the next morning but didn't find him next to her on the bed. Maybe he was still at work. She got ready and went to CatCo. All day she didn't get one phone call from him and she didn't want to call him because maybe he was really busy._

_The sun disappeared and the moon came and took it place. Kara walked to their house to find a note on the door saying:_

You told me you missed the soft touch of the sand  
Go to where I gave you the ring on the finger of your hand  
(P.S: wear something nice.)  
-M.M 

_A smile immediately appeared on her face. Half an hour later she was finally there. She was shocked by what she was seeing in front of her. Food, candles and him standing there holding a bouquet of flowers “Hey babe.”_

_“Hi.” She said with tears in her eyes._

_“Happy birthday. I’m so sorr-”_

_“Mon-El,” she interrupted and ran to him in that long blue dress and hugged him tightly “Stop apologizing. You really didn't have to do that.”_

_“But I wanted to. I love you.”_

_“I love you too, more than anything.”_

* * *

“Kara? Are you ok?” 

She looked up and saw his worried face “Yeah sorry.” 

He smiled “So what do you do?” 

“Can you guess?” 

“I don't know a journalist?” 

She stared at him. “What?” he asked. 

“I am actually.” 

His eyes slightly widened “Really?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Cool…” he said in a low voice. 

“So do you have any siblings?” he asked trying to change the subject. 

“I do yeah. I have an older sister, her name is Alex.” 

“Me too. I have a brother.” 

“Really?” she asked even tho she knew his older brother. 

“Yeah, Jack. He's a weird dude.” 

She laughed and nodded. 

“What?” 

She looked up “No-nothing! Uhh… I have a lot of friends who are like that.” 

After a few minutes they got comfortable with each other. They kept talking and talking for what felt like hours. Talking to her was just so easy. He then offered to walk with her to work. 

On the street they laughed and walked like a little teenage couple even tho they just “met”. 

“Ok that's my stop.” she said stopping in front of the huge door of CatCo. 

He looked and smiled at her and after a few seconds words finally were said “It was really nice hanging out with you Kara.” 

“Yeah.” she whispered. 

“If you want we can do that again?” 

She gulped and hesitated. It hurt being with him knowing he doesn't remember her for some reason. But she couldn't stop herself 

“Yeah, yeah sure.” 

He smiled a really easy and genuine smile “Great.” 

They exchanged phone numbers. 

“Ok, bye- Mon-El?” Kara asked in a worried voice. 

His eyes suddenly widened. His face went pale and he was clearly not listening to her anymore. 

A few seconds later he answered “Yeah?” 

“A-are you ok?” 

“Yeah...yeah I just remembered that I’m late to something.” 

“Oh ok… bye.” 

“Yeah bye!” he said quickly walking away. 

She was really confused because she knew everything about him, she knew when he was disgusted, she knew when he was sad, she knew when he was happy and she knew when he lied. And he was lying to her. 

Before Kara pushed the door to enter the huge building, she heard screams coming from behind her. She turned around to find people pointing at the sky but when she looked up nothing was there. 

“Excuse me?” she asked a woman that was standing near her “What happened?” 

The woman answered with fear clear on her face “A huge ship suddenly appeared in the sky then suddenly disappeared. It was looked like an alien ship or something.” 

Kara’s eyes widened. Did they see what she had been seeing for days? So she wasn't going crazy but...what was happening? 

____

__

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is happening?! Sorry I'm always leaving you with a cliffhanger but it's the best part right?! If you have any notes leave them in the comments or talk to me on twitter: @Karas_Crinkle

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think is happening?! Let me know in the comments.  
> Twitter: @Karas_Crinkle


End file.
